Forbidden Fruit
by Darkangel37
Summary: He was my teacher and she was his pupil there love was forbidden, would they take that forbidden step.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and the rest of the twilight characters belong to Ms Meyer i just wanted to play with them.

Edward gazed around the walls of his home for the last 4 years, he wondered what she was doing now, he hoped she was painting, that's how he liked to remember her, then the forbidden thoughts start to sneak in, her arousal, her joy at getting a place at art college and then the worst, her tears and screams, as he was led away.

As he stood in the dock, he guessed it was her, that connection that he could feel whenever she was near, pulsed through him, although no one else realised she was there, not that is until she cried out. The press went wild, "SCHOOL GIRL LOLITA CRIES FOR PERVERT LOVER", the headlines had screamed. She had tried to visit him, but, he had stopped any access, he told her it was best she forgot all about him, he said it would be as if he had never existed.

He knew he was still a good looking man, still in his prime. He had kept himself in shape in any way he could.

He tried not to think about the baby that was too painful, he would like to ask, did she keep it, was it a boy or a girl, his family had wanted to keep in touch with her, but, he had told them to stay away, they had to leave her alone to live her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ms Meyer owns the characters and we just play with them x**

"Izzy are you alright, you've been staring into space for the last 20 minutes"

"I'm sorry Phil, I was just thinking of something"

"Another idea for a painting, I bet", he chuckled away, "hmmmmm, something like that".

"Look at that Izz, dirty pervert, I say throw them in prison and chuck away the key, I mean what does an a man of his age see in a girl of her age, he convinces her he loves her, makes me sick. Bella couldn't take it and ran from the room, "hey Izzy, are you ok, you look kind of pale?" He didn't know what was wrong with her she had been acting funny for days now. He wondered if Mr or Mrs Swan would know what was wrong with her, he had to go there to pick up Katie anyway, Katie was Izzy's daughter, she had fallen pregnant at school, the child's father had gone away, so they had taken the decision to move to make a fresh start.

"Hello Phil", he found Mrs Swan weeding her garden. "Hello Mrs Swan" he replied, before bending down to kissing her on her cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Renee, you're like a son to me".

"Alright, hello Renee", Phil corrected and then before he forgot the reason of the visit. "Before I take Katie home, I wonder if I could have a word about Bella".

"Why what's wrong nothing's happened has it?" "No not as such, do you mind if we talked inside". "Of course, I'll make some tea."

"So what's wrong Phil, is she, is she pregnant", hope flaring in her eyes. "No, she is very careful with the pill", he wished sometimes she wasn't so careful, "she keeps staring into space and crying when she thinks I'm not watching and then just this morning, a case on the news caused her to burst into tears and blame it on migraines." Phil ended on a despondent note as he held his head in his hands.

Renee took a deep breath, "Phil I had hoped never to have to tell you this, it's Katie's dad, he's due to be released from prison today, we had hoped Bella wouldn't find out or she might have got over it by now, but, somehow she must have and she is obviously far from over it. I suppose I better start from the beginning. Bella was abused by a person in authority who used his influence to get to her, they started having an affair when she was just 15, and he encouraged her to run away with him, where he made her pregnant, I found her diary after she went missing, and their it was in black and white, she was in love with her art teacher Mr Edward Cullen, when they were finally found he was sent down for 4 years. We moved here after the trial, I think Bella always believed he would get off, but he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rights and Copyright belong to Ms Meyer, apologies for grammar mistakes, it really is not my best subject, this is just an outlet for me, the story was previously written and i have been playing at changes characters and settings to match the Twilight ones. I am also slowly trying to work through how to update documents correctly. As it has been pre-wrote and is now being typed up, i have found out i have to save it in segments to fit in with fanfiction.**

Isabella Marie Swan was a girl like any other she had long brown hair with natural red streaks and chocolate brown eyes. She stood at 5"4 and had a slim figure with curves in all the right places. She had a warm friendly face and like most girls her age, labelled boys of her own group immature.

The only child of Renee Higginbotham and Charles Swan, she had matured at a fast pace. She was considered and excellent and outstanding student at Forks High School. Although she was considered above standard in all her subjects, art was her dream, her love, her life.

Renee Higginbotham had been good at art, but, not as good as her daughter, she had got nowhere, so feared this would be the same fate awaiting her daughter. It was because of peer pressure she had given up the chance to study art at college and instead went to study mathematics, where she had met Charles.

Edward Anthony Cullen was 29 years old and like most his age had, had a few flings, but nothing serious. After graduating from Art College he had gone into teaching to share his love for art with others. He was of medium build, but, tall at 6"4, as well as art he was a keen musician and sportsman, the sport aided to keep his athletic shape. He was one of the younger members of male staff at the high school which made him popular with the fairer sex in both pupils and staff alike. His head was a light reddish brown, which however much he tried to control it never stayed flat, possibly due to him constantly running his hands through it, but, nothing could distract away from his emerald coloured eyes.

"Are you coming over tonight", Rosalie Hale asked her best friend Bella, as she tried unsuccessfully to do the vase of flowers that sat on the desk in front, before glancing over and her friends work and remarking, "I wish I could do it as easily as you". On seeing the ease that she managed to draw the shape and shading of the object in question. Bella answered without a pause "yeh well it cuts no ice with her and I don't know if I'll be able to come over later".

"So I take it from that, you've not managed to change their minds?" Bella had no need to answer, Rose thought that someone with that amount of talent oozing out of them, should have no choice but to throw it all away. She put her hand on Bella and gently squeezed in silent sympathy.

"Isabella, do you mind staying after class, I won't keep you long". Mr Cullen asked as he observed the girls working. Glancing at Rose's work he said a bit more emphasis on the petals Rosalie. Bending next to Bella he suggested areas what needed a bit more depth, she tried to cover her face with her hair as his aftershave tickled her nose. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hands on her hair gently brushing back away from her face, as he pushed it back he whispered for her ears only, "don't hide your face, it's too pretty to hide, with that he carried on walking around the classroom looking over the work of his pupils.

Bella heard sniggering and realised they had been observed and so felt herself go redder, looking to where the sound come from, she looked into the envious eyes of Mr Cullen's number one obsession, Tanya Denali and knew she had trouble.

"You asked to see me Sir," Bella stood hesitantly by the desk, wringing her hands and looking like a deer in the glare of headlights. "Come here Bella, you don't mind me calling you Bella do you? I won't bite you know" and smiled with a grin that showed off all of his teeth and didn't reassure Bella at all. He then became to the point of his asking her to stay behind, "I take it you've not been able to change your parents minds have you." He knew all about the problems at home and so had been asking her to stay behind a lot lately, but, he had always paid her a lot more attention, being as he called it really gifted.

Deciding the sooner she answered the sooner she could leave, she replied to his last question, "no but they only want what's best for me." Edward walked over and took her in friendly embrace, but, what some would consider lingering too long for it to be socially acceptable. "You know that's them talking, your talent is too good to throw it all away for a conventional career. You're too special". Smiling he rubbed the inside of his thumb on her cheek, while staring deeply into her eyes. She stared back at him mesmerised, she wondered if he was going to kiss her, but, didn't know if she could handle the way she was feeling. Quickly pulling out of his embrace, she said "I've got to go, I promised mum I wouldn't be home late tonight."

Bella couldn't look at him in the face and so kept her head down. Seeing how close he nearly came, made him more harsh than usual. "Go run home Bella, back to your conventional life and don't forget what I said". Turning Bella went to open the door but stopped at hearing her name, "Bella," he called softly. Turning at hearing her name to briefly look at him, "yes Sir", she asked. "I'll see you Friday", Bella just nodded in reply and swiftly turned and walked out of the room.

Edward walked over to the window and watched where Rose stood waiting for Bella, as if she knew he was watching she glanced up at the art room, Edward stepped back and walked to his seat, raking his hands through his hair he sat down. He knew how close he had come to kissing her and was disgusted with himself.

As well as Rose waiting, someone else was waiting for Bella to emerge, "stay away from man freak" a voice said before grabbing her by her hair and pulling down to the floor of the schools car park. Rose whirled around at hearing Bella's cry and seeing who the assailant was, "hey leave her alone denial Denali," Tanya kept pulling on Bella's hair without letting go, "stay out of this you dyke Hale, this is between me and the freak". "Well then you wouldn't be interested to know Mr Cullen will be on his way down, he was looking at earlier and his bound to hear your gob and as you are on your last warning it won't look good on you." On hearing this Tanya quickly scrambled off with and disappeared but not before saying, "Next time freak you won't be so lucky".

Rose bent down to help her up, "you ok Bella?" Bella just nodded her head in answer to the question. Pointing her head in the direction of the art window she continued, "So what did he want this time?" Rosalie asked with suspicion in her voice she liked Mr Cullen, he was a good teacher, but, even she had noticed the way he looked at Bella, other pupils had as well and Bella was getting the flack because of it. "He wanted to know if I had managed to change my parents mind yet" she deciding to omit anything else that had happened. " Rose turned and decided someone had to speak to her, "Bella, you got to be careful girl, you're gonna get into a whole lot of trouble, people are starting to talk, Tanya Denali is just the tip of the iceberg. They all talk about the way he watches you." Rose had stopped walking while she spoke and gripping onto Bella's arm, but, Bella just shrugged her off and carried on walking, muttering in reply, "we were just talking or is that a crime now".

"Bella is that you", Renee, her mother called out as she heard the door slam. Bella's face and body appeared around of the kitchen door and picked out a red apple out of the bowl on the kitchen table. "Bella didn't I ask you to come straight home tonight", then turning away from the cooker she noticed the state Bella appeared to be in, "Bella, what happened?" Bella refrained from replying and just carried on looking at the apple in her hand before taking a bite out of it, thinking how ironic it was that an apple that had tempted Eve.

"Bella I'm talking to you" Renee's voice brooking no argument, Bella sighed before finally replying, "it was just a disagreement and Mr Cullen just asked me to stay back as he wished to discuss my sketches with me!" Renee's voice showed her disapproval, "Well really, they know you're going to carry on with it, it's just a hobby", taking her displeasure out on the chopping. "My teacher thinks I have enough potential to reach the top and make a real career out of it", she spoke quietly in a defensive tone, not once looking up instead looking at the floor the entire time. "Isabella will you think straight, art will never get you anywhere, by all means keep your little hobby for past times, but, you need maths, English and sciences for a proper career, creative studies only lead to heartache, I'm only telling you this for your sake. I'll have a word with this Mr Cullen, putting ideas in your head and getting your hopes up."

Bella bit down hard into the apple before turning and walking out, tears glistened in her eyes and frustration tightened her mouth. "Bella, where are you going? Your dinner's nearly ready." Renee spoke to the retreating form of her daughter's back "I'm not hungry," Bella choked back her tears and walked sullenly to her bedroom. Renee put down the potato she was about to peel, brushing back her hair from her head she sighed and sat down, one day she would thank them, she what it was like, to trail around and face rejection and it was something she was not willing to put her daughter through.

Bella picked up her diary from the night stand to try and sort out the mixed emotions she was feeling.

**WEDNESDAY 10 AUGUST 2011**

Dear Diary I am so confused, I love art but my parents don't think I will get anywhere but they are not even letting take a chance and try. Also in class today Mr Cullen brushed hair out of my face and said I was too pretty to hide away, I know he's just trying to be nice as I'm pretty plain and not that pretty at all. He asked me to stay after school and at first he just talked about art college but then he put his arm around me, he started to stroke my face and looked into my eyes, I thought he was going to kiss me, but of course he wasn't, after all what would a gorgeous man see in a girl like me. Tanya Denali tried to warn me off him and Rose also tried to warn me away, I know Rose is right but I can't help the way I feel. Replacing her diary back by her lamp and putting the pen down she lay down on her bed, finally letting the tears she had bottled up out.

Bella was in Mr Cullen's arms again, "Mr Cullen," Bella sighed. "Call me Edward and don't fight me Bella," Mr Cullen whispered into her hair. This time Bella didn't pull out of his arms, she gave into her desires and sunk into his embrace, gazing into her eyes, he started to lower his mouth to hers, when suddenly instead of the expected mouth on hers, he was shaking her and shouting at her, "Bella, you've got to fight it for both of us, cause I can't".

"Bella, Bella", the grip on her arm was coming painful, Mr Cullen was no longer caressing her, he was shaking her and hard, "Bella, Bella", the shaking was becoming persistent, "stop it leave me alone," she cried to him. "Open your eyes then and explain why you suddenly don't want the meal your mother has cooked you." Bella opened her eyes to not see the Mr Cullen's green eyes but her father's angry brown ones. In her arms she found herself holding her teddy bear close to her face. Bella found herself going red at first and couldn't speak, terrified of what she might have said in her sleep unwittingly. Rubbing at her bruised arms, the marks already starting to show, she hesitantly whispered, "I'm not hungry, that's all", then went red again when she noticed her father's glance go to the bedside table. "This I'm not hungry business, hasn't got anything to do with Art College has it?" Charlie stated grimly. His voice softened though when he noticed the tears freshly glistening in her eyes. "Bella you've been crying!" Bella didn't bother to answer and kept her eyes downcast as she pleated the quilt over and over. "Bella we love you, you know that don't you, and we only want what's the best for you, you do understand that don't you? You can always go to Art College later, after you've had a proper career." Bella couldn't stand it any longer, getting up off the bed she pushed passed her father and ran downstairs, stopping just briefly to grab a jacket. "Bella, Isabella, come back now", her father ordered after her retreating form but it was too late and it fell on deaf ears, she was already out of the door and down the street out of sight.

Bella walked absently into the woods and had failed to notice how dark it had started to get as rain clouds rapidly gathered overhead, but, still she ran as the tears flowed down her face, even when a stitch started to gather in her side and back. The pain in her side was making her vomit, so she didn't decide to sit down against a bark of a tree to rest and get her breath back. Hoping sitting down would ease the dizziness.


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights belong to Ms Meyer**

Bella awoke with a start, she must have fallen asleep because when she awoke it was pitch black and pouring with rain, and she jumped as she felt a touch on her shoulder. "Bella darling, everyone's been out looking for you, they've been worried sick." Edward spoke to her as he slid his arm around her shoulders, Bella just stared at him convinced she must be dreaming, she noticed he was shivering and wondered did people shiver in dreams, the light from the moon shone on the drops of rain that glistened his hair and face and he still wore the shirt he had on at school but now it was soaked through.

Still believing it to be a dream she placed her hands on his face and started to follow the drops of rain with her tongue. When her tongue licked by his mouth, he couldn't take it anymore and taking her roughly into his arms he started to kiss her with all his passion for her, no longer teacher and pupil, they were man and woman caught in their desires for one another and their tongues for dominance.

She returned to normality with a bump when he said, "Bella, sweetheart, we must be careful, as we both could get into a lot of trouble if caught", all the while he spoke he held Bella's face in his hands. Tears flowed down her face, "darling, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you or to hurt you." Edward started to kiss and lick her tears away.

"Bella, Bella", Rosalie's voice could be heard filtering through the trees and was coming dangerously close to their hiding place. He leaned his head down on her, "I don't want to give you back to them, but, I know I have to, we'll talk another day." With that he swept her up for one brief kiss, before disappearing back the way he had come. Bella brushed away the remnants from her face, she brushed herself down, and then called out "I'm over here and emerged out of the trees. "Time we were getting you home Bella."

**Yes I know short but was trying to find the right place to end it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights are Ms Meyers**

"Bella, is that you? Where the devil have you been?" Charlie bellowed down the street at the sight of the down beat creature that had come into sight under the street lamp. He gripped at her arm hard only then noticing she was not alone and Rosalie stood beside her, turning to speak to her he told her "if you wait a moment, I'll see you home in the car Rose".

"Thanks Mr Swan I'll be alright it's not that far to walk home.", still holding onto his daughter as if he expected her to disappear if he didn't keep hold of her, "I insist Rose, for all the trouble Isabella put you through, you can't go walking home on your own this late at night."

"Charlie you go run Rose home, while I run Bella a bath," Renee had come out at hearing voices and seeing her daughter in the grip of her father felt he needed time to cool down.

The only thing that Renee Swan shared with her daughter was her height and love of art, the rest of Bella was all Charlie Swan. Realising Renee had a point he relented "Alright then, come on Rose and you young lady" pointing at Bella, "I'll speak to you later," before turning to get into his car.

"Oh Bella we've been worried sick, we called all your friends and no one had seen you", cried her mother in anguish before turning and walking up the stairs to run the bath. Bella looked at herself in the hall mirror, her lips were swollen and red, and her hair resembled a bird's nest, where Edward had run his hands through it. "Bella your baths ready", her mother called from upstairs.

Edward sat thinking about what had happened, but, he didn't regret it one bit, he just to hope Bella felt the same. Just thinking about it stirred his manhood, he knew he would have to do something about it or he would get no sleep.

"I really don't know what's got into her lately", Charlie sighed heavily to himself, and Renee just nodded. "Renee can't you talk to her, find out what's bothering her" and then an afterthought hit him, "good god, you don't think she's pregnant do you, you went crazy slightly when you were carrying her." At this point Renee put down her embroidery and looked at her husband, "Charlie stop being obscured, not in a million years, she hasn't even got a boyfriend."

A subdued Bella walked into the room, "you said you wanted to talk to me."

"I only want to know where in god's earth you got too. We phoned everywhere we could think of. We had even phoned the hospitals and were on the point of telephoning the police." All the time her father talked Bella looked at the carpet, she could feel her stomach swirling to match the colours of the carpet. Wondering if she would indeed make it to the bathroom in time, she became aware her father had stopped speaking and was expectedly waiting for her to answer him, "I fell asleep under a tree" and while her parents were still trying to digest that information she continued, "may I be excused now." Charlie just nodded his head and wondered where the hell his daughter had gone to be replaced by the girl that stood in front of him. Bella only just managed to get to the bathroom before emptying the contents of stomach.

Edward released himself in a towel, his whole body shook with the force of the climax, sweat lined his brow and moisture glistened on the hairs of his chest. All the while his gaze was kept fixed on the picture, a stolen picture of a smiling girl, posing beside a piece of work she had created, taken from a file in the school office. A picture that would one day is the proof of his guilt.

Rose tossed and turned in bed, she was sure she had heard voices and someone creeping away, but, Bella had assured her that there had been no one else there, that she had been talking to herself, yet she could have sworn she had heard a male voice. Then on the way home Charlie had been asking if Bella had a boyfriend, he seemed to be hinting at whether or not there was any chance of her being pregnant. Rose realised she didn't know much about her best friend lately. At one time Bella she told her everything but not no more.

Bella tossed and turned for entirely different reasons, the pain that had been niggling in her back and sides was back and worse than before, her head throbbed, she felt really hot and her stomach hurt to touch. Must be my sinful ways and sleeping in the rain she reasoned, it's either that or that apple that tempted Eve was rotten to the core. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep, with swirling colours and serpents with Edwards head on that were holding apples out for her to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer notice Ms Meyer owns all copyrights to the Twilight Saga. This story is not medically correct, it is pure fiction so I am embellishing symptoms for the purpose of my story.**

When Bella woke she didn't feel much better, if anything she felt worse, her head was throbbing that much she was starting to feel dizzy. She again only just made it to the bathroom before she retched, she couldn't even hold down water. Renee on hearing the noises popped her around the bathroom door, "Bella is that you in there?" The sight that greeted her was her daughters head down the basin of the toilet, "Bella are you alright?" Bella wiped her mouth on toilet paper before answering, "Fine, just something I ate," then proceeded to clean her teeth while trying to get rid of the foul after taste. Renee not happy with the answer, put her hand on her head, "oh my god, your burning up, your skins practically on fire."

"I'm fine mum it's just a chill," still not satisfied with her answer, Renee decided to seek Charlie's opinion. "Charlie that was Bella in the bathroom she looks awfully unwell and she's got a very high temperature, maybe we should think about keeping her off school today?" Before Charlie could reply Bella walked into the kitchen, glancing at her over his paper he replied gruffly "serves her right for spending half the night in the pouring rain," then continued to read his paper. "But Charlie she's been off sorts for days now", Renee half pleaded. "I'm fine mum, honest" Bella butted in before a row erupted. "There see Renee, she said she's fine so stop being a worry wart, I'll drop her off, on the way to work." That as far as he was concerned ended the discussion so he carried on with the Financial Times, while Renee scrapped away Bella's again uneaten breakfast. Renee knew something was not right with her daughter, contrary to what her husband said, she was certain her daughter was really sick.

"Bella are you ready to get going", Charlie called out as he picked up his suitcase and car keys. "Coming" and as she passed her mother on the way out, Renee whispered "if you don't feel well, just come straight back home," before kissing her on the cheek.

Neither of the occupants of the car spoke as the car was started up and set off. It was only when they stopped at traffic lights, that Charlie had a good look at her and thought he might have been too hasty in dismissing Renee's concerns, because she looked almost green and he could almost see she was wincing in pain, with every jolt of the car. "Bella are you alright". She wasn't sure if she could answer him and keep the contents of her stomach down so chose to just nod her head which made the dizziness strike. Charlie was not so certain, but, as they had already arrived at the school, he would be late for work at the bank if he turned around now. As she began to step out of the car, he stopped her to say, "If you still feel bad in an hour, go straight home and get your mother to call the doctor in. Bella again just gave a barely there nod, as nodding too hard made her head worse and proceeded to walk into school, to be met by Rose. "Where the devil was you last night, you were missing 6 hours'; you couldn't have been sleeping under that tree for 6 hours?" Rose shouted.

"Do you have to shout and spare me the lecture, I've already had one off my dad, without you giving me grief as well," she whispered as she was starting to feel really dizzy again. It was only then that Rose came aware of Bella's face and realised she looked really bad. "Hey are you feeling ok", remembering what Charlie had been hinting at but that went completely out of her head when she felt her forehead, "oh my god you're burning up."

Edward was just walking into school when he saw Bella and Rose; he smiled to himself, Thursday morning, meant double Maths for them first period, something he knew they both hated. At first he thought they were putting on one of their stunts, until he noticed the real anguish and fear on Rose's face and the contortions of pain on Bella's. It all happened so quickly, one moment Bella was doubled up the next she was in a crumpled heap on the floor of the school car park

Seeing Mr Cullen, Rose ran up to him, "sir, sir, there's something wrong with Bella." No sooner had Rose spoke, Edward had raced up to Bella's side and was feeling her forehead and feeling for her pulse rate, which was going rather fast. Looking up at Rose he shouted at her to "quickly run to the secretary's office and ask them to call for an ambulance, tell them it's an emergency, quick, hurry girl." Edward picked up Bella's head and laid it on his lap, all the while stroking her hair while he whispered to her, "Hold on Bella, helps on the way. Bella, I'm in love with you, so don't you dare go and leave me now, my darling." Bella tried to speak to tell him she felt the same, but, she the pain was becoming too much too bear. She was sinking into the dark, a pain free oblivion. Edward realised Bella was fading fast, her body went limp, seeing the ambulance he called "hurry please; I think we're losing her". "It's alright Sir we will take over from here", quickly working on stabilising her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer note all rights to the Twilight series belong to Ms Meyer, we just like to have fun with her characters. Thank you to those who have reviewed and even those who have added to story alerts, I am deeply surprised by both.**

Carlisle Cullen sighed as he took out the appendix which had burst before they could operate, the theatre nurse, mopped his sweat from his brow and taking a swab and saline liquid he started to slowly clean inside the abdomen, trying to ensure that everything was clear of the poison that it had leaked out, he knew she was at serious risk of peritonitis as it had been rupturing for days. Addressing the theatre staff, "she was extremely lucky, any longer and we would be looking at an entirely differently outcome. Are the parents here?"

"Yes, Doctor Cullen, they are," Nurse Andrews answered him.

"Well I've nearly finished now, so when I have finished stitching her up, I'll go and see them, this has been going on for some days, and did they not notice anything wrong with her. This could have been preventable at this level, this has been made more serious than was ever necessary," he stated grimly.

"Dad, how is she?" Carlisle had been on his way down to the parents room where he had asked them to put Bella's parents, Edward who had drove to the hospital with Rose, had left her with Charles and Renee while he waited in his father's office. "Hello Edward and yes in answer to your question, if it relates to a Miss Isabelle Swan, she is fine, for now she is stable but unfortunately it had burst which means we have to keep a close eye to make sure no infection sets in. Is she the young lady that has been causing your head to be all a muddle?"

"Yes", Edward put his head in his hands, "Dad, I'm in over my head, I'm in love with her, I can't stay away from her, she is the air I breathe.

"Well I can't tell you who to fall in love with, but, Edward you must be careful she isn't 16 for another month, your love is illegal, plus you are her teacher, I know if I tell you to stay away you won't, I felt the exactly same way about your mother Esme. So all I will say is be careful and now I must speak to her parents."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Swan, I'm the Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I have just finished operating on your daughter Isabella, well I have to be truthful with you, we came very close to losing her, by the time we had got her down to theatre her appendix had already burst, unfortunately that meant the poison was leaked on to her abdomen organs, putting her at great risk of peritonitis. We are pumping her full of antibiotics and if she keeps her temperature down we can safely say she came through it, she must have been in some discomfort and ill for a few days."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen, may we go and see her?" Even though Renee had been told her daughter was fine, she wouldn't be convinced until she saw her. "Yes but only for 10 minutes, she has only just came through major surgery." Renee waited for the doctor to disappear before turning on Charlie, "did you hear that Charlie, she's been ill for days and she didn't feel she could talk to us, we didn't even notice." She didn't even bother to wait for an answer before storming off to Bella's room to look in on her.

Edward waited for Charlie and Renee to leave before persuading the nurses to let him go and visit, the staff knew him through his father so told him as long as he didn't out stay his welcome and just reassured himself she was alright. He sat beside her bed side holding her hand, "Bella don't you dare try and leave me, you have my heart with you, without you, life is worth living, you're like my personal brand of heroin.

He knew it was going to be difficult but after coming so close to losing her, he knew he couldn't give her up, she owned him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer notice, the Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

"Why isn't she awake yet dad?" It had been 5 days since the operation and yet Bella was yet to wake, "I honestly don't know son, physically her body is on the mend, she needs a reason to wake up, I'm sure the will wake soon, mentally her body was exhausted, by the way her parents act, to be truthful it's no surprise, it wouldn't of gone to this stage had they acted sooner.

Each night after her parents went home he would sneak in after charming the nurse in charge and spend the night with her, only slipping away she shower and head to work in morning. It was on the sixth night Edward woke to feel his hair been stroked and a brush of something over his arm.

He opened his arms to see a sight to behold, Bella was awake and brushing her fingers up his arm and through her hair. "Bella, oh thank god, I think I need to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. We need to call the doctor to let them know." Bella shook her head and croaked due to none use of her voice, "not yet, I just wanted a moment to savour the peace. Just us in a little bubble, I thought I had dreamt about us, about what you said, but, when I woke and found you asleep here, I knew I hadn't"

The nurse doing her rounds found them lying next to each other their hands entwined, "hello Isabella, it's good to see you awake and you Mr Cullen you should of come and told us she was awake, Edward continued to gaze at Bella as he answered, "its Bella, her names Bella, as in beautiful".

Edward slipped away early before Charlie and Renee got there, no sooner where they there and Renee was crying over her and Charlie and her was arguing, "Bella I've been in touch with the school and you can still take your exams in English, Maths and all of your Sciences. You have to have a couple of weeks off but we can get your work brought in to you". Smiling he seem to think she would be pleased so was quite unprepared for her reaction, "oh just go away, I can't take any more." Carlisle at seeing her so upset prepared a sedative for her, as he had noticed her pulse rate shoot up and she had been to sob uncontrollably. "I wish I had stayed with Gran, they told him I had to come back". Charlie looked at the Carlisle confused, what is she on about, her brother and gran are both dead. Carlisle looked at them after seeing the sedative had taken an effect, "so was your daughter temporarily, we lost her a couple of times on the operating table. With that he walked out, not being able to bare staying in the same room as them.

Bella came from hospital and then school closed due to spring break, Edward had already pre-arranged to go spend time in Italy with his Uncle Aro and his aunt Gianna, and it had been a long time since he saw them and his cousins Alex and Jane. "Edward you may be with us in body but your mind is elsewhere. Who is she, which has my fine boy in such mess?" Aro asked his nephew as they played chess, he loved the stimulation he got at playing Edward and would dearly love for him to live their permanently. "What can I say uncle, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on, her eyes are a deep chocolate and her voice like bells. But she is forbidden to me, she is a princess that is locked away in a ivory tower. She is like an apple, which one can never touch or bite of its juicy flesh, she is but a forbidden fruit."

Edward walked through the school's parking lot and caught his breathe; every time he walked through he could see it again, seeing her crashing to the ground, the screams and feeling her slipping away. Shuddering to himself he quickly walked into the school.

Bella was depressed, it had three weeks since she had last seen Edward, her last night at the hospital before they discharged her, then a week later they broke up for spring break for two weeks. Maybe he didn't want her no more, in that time may be had thought it through and didn't want to know her no more. If he didn't she would just curl up and die, her frustration worse at having to keep everything a secret, her only release writing everything down in her diary.

Bella and Rose trooped their way into Maths, Rose and the school had seen a change in Bella, she was far more assertive, no longer at everyone's bidding, even Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley had felt her fury and frustration, earning all three a detention for fighting in gym and a headache for Mr and Mrs Swan. As it was she was trying to get her mind and being unsuccessful into trigonometry when Edward walked into the room, speak briefly to her teacher before walking over to her and saying it was good to see her back and they had to start to really start to sort out some of her art for the gallery the school was holding of students best work. He was gone before she could even reply and just sat open mouthed staring at the door he vacated. Rose looked at one to the other and thought everyone must be blind to see something big is going down there.

Edward saw Bella walking down to the science block so seized his chance to talk to her alone. "Bella I need to see you, wait by my car after school, it's a silver Volvo, and I'll park it around the corner." With that he quickly turned back the way he came. Bella felt she could fly and resisting the urge to sing, instead did a little gig, which was cut short by a prim-faced Miss Snow, who looking down her glasses, which rested on the end of her pointed nose. "Isn't it about time you were at lessons Miss Swan, instead of dancing in the corridors?" Her voice dripping with the same frost and coldness her surname suggested. "Just going there now Miss Snow," and with a dazzling smile carried on with her walk to chemistry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual disclaimer notice but just so I can't be chased for copyright ruling, all rights of the Twilight saga belong to the lovely Ms Meyer**

Bella you don't mind if I don't go around to your place tonight do you? I've a terrible headache coming on," Rose enquired as they came out of lessons. Bella had a bite back a gasp; she had completely forgotten they had arranged for Rose to come to her house for tea tonight. "Oh, no fine, I mean it's better to sort out a migraine straight away," some of the relief must have shown on her face because Rose after looking at her, "you do remember about tonight don't you?" An accusing note lined her voice as she looked at Bella. "Of Course Rose, I was just concerned about you that is all," all the while trying to think of way she could get away, it was then she realised she had a genuine reason as she had left her English Lit book in her locker and she needed it for homework that they had been set. "Oh no I've forgotten my books in my locker, you carry on home and I'll see you tomorrow if you're feeling better." Rose knew that Bella probably had forgotten her books but she felt there was more to it but knew she would be lied to again so with a heavy heart she walked away.

Bella was still waiting by Edward's car half an hour later, certain he must have forgotten or something more important have rose up, tears welled up in her eyes. She had just started to walk home when she heard someone calling her, "Bella, thank god I caught you, I couldn't get away from Mrs Stanley, who seems to think that I am not pushing Jessica enough and that her work is not getting the credit she believes her daughter deserves." Opening the door on Bella's side first, which surprised her, as she wasn't used to being treated in such away before. "Do you mind if I play some music, do you have a preference, I'm an easy going chap," and indicated the mixed batch of cd's that was in the glove department. I find music helps me to relax". Bella just kept nodding to everything he said, having lost the power of speech due to her nerves and just looking at his hands had started to make her feel strange between her legs. Edward slipped Clair de Lune as the gentle pianist piece of music filled the cars silence.

Edward thought he had better break the silence that was building up between them as he had done the inviting, "so do you want to drive around talking or do you want to go somewhere warmer?" Bella smiled for the first time since sitting in the car, at realising he was just as nervous as her, "I think I would like to see where you live". Edward smiled at her taking initiative, "your wish is my command my princess".

Edwards house was small and modest set back off the road, he showed her around and explained why he had chosen it due to the gigantic windows which lined his studio, so lighting wasn't a problem. Showing her into the living area while he went to make a drink. When he came back into the room it was to see her gazing in wonder at the fireplace. "Is this real" she enquired as she ran her hands over the carvings on it. Edward smiled at seeing his own enthusiasm mirrored in her face, "sure is, I bought it off some man who was chucking it out for scrap. Walking behind her he ran his hands close to hers over the carvings of male and female bodies in the wood. Edward started to brush his hand over her arms and slowly turned her into his arms, stepping into his embrace she started to run her hands on his face and hair. Taking her hand in his he showed her how much she affected him, "see what you do to me Bella, feel me", kissing down her neck he started to lower her to the rug by the fireplace he whispered to her "I've always dreamt of making love to you here, then carrying you upstairs to the studio and painted your body still flush from my love making." Smiling Bella started to unbutton his shirt, "well then let's turn your dream into a reality." Edward needed no further encouragement to start to slowly undress her, first slipping her top off, he slowly removed her bra and gazing at her nipples fresh for him to take in his mouth, slowly taking a pert nipple into his mouth while rolling the other with his fingers, and he swopped over and gave each nipple the same treatment. He quickly pulled off his own shirt so he could brush his chest against her chest, "fuck I want you little girl, I'm sorry princess your first time should be slow and gentle, but I want you to too much," gazing at her to make sure she was still happy for him to go on, he started to pull her trousers down her legs.

He thought seeing her white pants would stop him; instead it made him feel harder if that was possible. He could see the wet patch and he buried his nose into it sniffing her scent in. Taking hold of her pants he looked at her for confirmation before slowly pulling them down her legs, after removing them he sniffed them and then asked her to do the same, "that shows me you need me as much I need you." He then he put them into his own trouser pocket, something he could hold when she was home. Slowly kissing down her stomach and around her navel, he kissed the scar that graced her side before lowering his head, "you've shaved, beautiful", he licked up between her lips before sucking on her clitoris, Bella started to shake as Edward continued to suck and lick, then adding a finger then a second which he used to scissor in and out, Bella started to trash and confused about what was happening tried to pull away, but, Edward refused to allow her any leeway and held down on her hips while she burst into his mouth. "Gorgeous nectar, I could drink you all day little girl." Removing his trousers and putting on a condom he held her open again while he slowly entered her, waiting for her nod was killing him, but, he was determined to go at her pace. Putting her legs around him she pulled down and forced him to fully sheathe himself into her, causing her to gasp as she felt him break her last barrier. "Yes your all mine", Edward felt her tightening again as he felt another orgasm building, he felt his own getting close, to ensure she went before him he whispered to her "I'm going to bite you somewhere, only I will see, I want to see my mark on your body," with that he felt her body reach its peak and his own then released.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer notice all rights of Twilight Saga belong to SM no copyright intended, I am just having fun playing with them**

"Bella woke and stretched like a contented cat, her body felt suddenly chilled, almost slightly painful, she came aware of being naked and that is when it all came back to her and she could feel her body start to blush, slowly sitting up pulling a sheet around herself. Edward slept on oblivious, naked the same as herself, as if aware of her scrutiny he began to waken. It was while staring at Edward she became aware of the clock, it was half past seven, she had been there three hours, with a eek, she was racing around desperately trying to find her clothes and get dressed. Her parents would be going spare. Edward opened one eye and watched as she pulled her clothes on. Noticing he was awake she explained, "I've gotta get home, look at the time." Edward sat up and rubbed his eyes and in less hurried movements than Bella he dressed himself. "Come on then princess, back to your ivory tower".

"I'm afraid in my hurry and haste, I didn't use contraception. Are you safe?" Bella didn't know much about fertile days and assumed he was talking about the pill, "oh yes perfectly safe" as she didn't want to seem naïve and immature, but, vowed to go to her doctor for some. As they came close to her house, "drop me off around the corner in case they are outside looking for me." Edward did as she suggested then reached over and grabbed hold of Bella's face he passionately kissed her, running his hands over her body, "something to keep you going", only then letting her unbuckle herself, telling her to wait, while he walked around and held the door open for her, he slowly drove behind her, so he could watch as she headed home.

As Bella the short distance home, she tried to think of a plausible excuse for her parents but all in useless vain, as she knew she just crap at lying. She opened the door and waited for the fireworks, none came, and her mother was smiling. "Bella, you naughty girl, you should of just phoned us from Rose's and told us you had gone home with her as she was feeling ill." Bella was struck dumb, as she came to the conclusion her mother must have phoned up Rose's and she had covered up for her, even though she had been a shit friend lately. She also knew she had some explaining and thanking to do tomorrow. "Anyhow you're here now and dinners on the table, so your father will be glad we can finally serve up". Charlie sat in his usual place, feet up on the recliner, reading his newspaper. Bella never spoke and never realised neither were her parents, everyone caught in their own thoughts. Bella was thinking about Edward, Charlie about his mistress Sue Clearwater and Renee about if Bella would come with her if she left Charlie. Later in her room Bella filled in her diary about all that had gone on, not for one moment knowing the damage she was causing.

Edward's thoughts were tormented and teased by Bella's body, ivory towers and apples, then Bella being dragged away in chains, it caused him to wake with a start, but, he knew as long as there was no evidence of their illicit liaison they would be safe. Knowing he would not be able to get back to sleep while his body stood to attention, he pictured Bella's lush lips in place of his hand, using some of the pre cum he used it to spread over his cock and all the while imaging Bella sucking on him and licking him he came with three heavy bursts all over the sheets.

Rose lay awake wondering why she had covered up for her, but, knew why in her heart, she was still her best friend and that's what they did, they would cover up for each other.

Next morning at school Bella saw Rose waiting by the entrance and knew the interrogation was about to start. "So, what time do you get in last night?" Bella wondered how much she should tell her and what she should keep back and decided to stall while she sorted it out in her head, "Oh yeh, thanks for covering for me and slight lateness." Rose refused to move cause she hadn't had any answers, "that's alright, so where were you?" Bella took a deep breath and made sure no one was in the close vicinity before she answered, "I was with Mr Cullen." All the time making sure to keep her voice low, "you what" shrieked Rose. Bella quickly looked around again to see if Rose's voice had bought them unwanted attention. "You heard," then trying to maintain an act of innocence, "he's giving me extra tuition, you know for my art." She had made the decision to give her a half truth, but Rose had a feeling she was being lied to, but, didn't know why, she knew all she could do was trust her friend's judgement and be there for her when it all went wrong. "So how was it", Bella just smiled that secret smile and murmured "wonderful". Rose looked at her, "that's not how I would describe art". Bella realised what Rose had been asking her and had actually been enquiring how the extra tuition went, so with a smile she continued "oh very beneficial and educational", thinking how good a teacher Edward was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer notice all rights of Twilight Saga belong to SM no copyright intended, I am just having fun playing with them. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts, yes this has a HEA, and the story was one that has already been written but when I wrote it, it was wrote on paper and the characters were ones I made up, so I have been trying to play with it, changing what I wrote to match the twilight characters and settings. My other story escape the abuser, is not a completed story, it was one that I had started and just like this one have changed the characters to match the twilight ones, at the moment I can't say how that story will progress.**

"Slow down," Rose cried out, free period had only just finished and she was finding it difficult to keep up with Bella, who was on the edge of sprinting. Bella was in a hurry to get to Mr Cullen's Art lesson.

All was quiet at the beginning of class; Edward acted no different and always gave a lot of attention to his star pupils as he secretly called them. It was in the second half of the lesson when Tanya Denali not one of his better art students, although she excelled at cheer leading and gymnastics, her art would always be labelled as average, not even close to the degree of Bella's work. It was because of this she felt she wasn't receiving enough attention from Mr Cullen who she was seriously crushing on. Feeling Mr Cullen was spending far too much time on discussing a piece of work of Bella's, as she walked past she pretended to stumble and knock the table with paint on all over Bella's work, possibly one of her best pieces. Tanya walked off smirking, satisfied with the damage she had caused, Bella turned around and saw the damage to her work, and she knew it was no accident. Picking up another pot of paint she screamed, "You bitch, you did that on purpose", and proceeded to pour the pot of paint over her Tanya's head. Both girls then started to grapple on the floor.

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing and struggled to separate the pair, where Tanya was concerned this kind of behaviour didn't surprise him, Bella on the other hand it did. But, he was actually secretly pleased; he had been looking for an excuse to keep her behind after class so they could make arrangements to meet up. "Miss Swan, Miss Denali, I will condone this type of behaviour, now both of you sit down, I will see you both after school for detention!" He shouted making both girls jump before sitting and glaring at each other. "But, Sir", whined Bella, "she started it, look at what she did?" Tanya glared over at Bella as she unsuccessfully tried to wipe off some of the paint off herself, "you liar, it was an accident."

"Enough, the pair of you, I want to hear no more about it during this lesson", he continued looking from one girl to the next to stem any further interruptions. Bella sat sulking glaring both at Edward and Tanya, how dare he thought Bella, after all what had transpired between them. Where was all his caring gone from the night before, had he just used her, she was so upset she found it impossible to get back into focus on her work and in the end just spent the rest of the lesson ignoring everyone.

Edward lectured Tanya about being considerate of others work and remaining careful and that he would not condone fighting for any reason. Tanya walked out feeling smug, as after speaking to her briefly about future conduct when in his classes he then let her go on her way. She concluded he must feel something for her, but, he was unable to show it at present time due to his position, she just needed to wait her time.

Edward looked at Bella with a lecherous grin on his face, he waited to hear the clicking of the door to signal that Tanya had indeed left, leaning back in his chair he at last spoke to Bella, "well then, what am I to do with you then?" All the while he spoke his eyebrows lifted suggestively. Bella never noticed she was too busy staring at the tiles on the floor, willing the tears that had started to gather in her eyes away. Had she looked up she would of saw he was smiling and that love shone from his eyes. If only, a word that would be repeated a lot within the following turbulent months.

Edward noticed first one, then a second tear travel down Bella's down bent face. "Bella, love" and gathered into his arms, lifting her face up he kissed her with all the passion he felt for her, finally realising everything had been a ploy, she gave him all her passion back. But unbeknown to either, a shadow moved away from the door window and quietly crept away.

Bella lay on the one armed couch, her arm bent, at first she had felt embarrassed when Edward said he wanted to paint her nude, but, he told her it would be for his eyes only.

Renee looked at the clock, Bella was late again, and she suspected she had a secret boyfriend, maybe it was that Jacob Black, they had been friends for years and she knew he had a crush on her for years, or maybe it was Michael Newton. His father worked with Charles at the bank. She decided not to mention it to Charlie as he would stop it, regardless of who it was, no, she would just take her the doctor and get her a prescription of the pill. The last thing she wanted was for Bella to make her mistake and end up pregnant and married young. She loved Bella but she wanted more for her.

"Hi mum sorry I'm late," Bella called, she checked her appearance in the mirror in the hall, her skin was flushed from the marathon of sex she had been engaged in, another bit of news to tell her diary, she blushed when she remembered how he had let her have him in her mouth, he had set up a video camera to record them, it would be their own personal viewing. She smiled as she thought about the vibrator that Edward had used on her, telling her she could keep it, use it when she thought of him. Once she thought her appearance would pass, she went into see her mum, "Hi mum, sorry I'm late, I was so busy talking to Rose, and I didn't even notice the time. I'll just go up and get changed into my PJ's and I'll be right back down." Renee smiled, she must think I was born yesterday, I know the look of love. That made her think of Charlie, he thought she didn't know about his working late involved a mistress. But for now she knew she was stuck, she couldn't go in the middle of Bella's education, he had pointed out how it would affect her.

Bella sat writing in her diary and hadn't noticed her period was late. She wondered where her father was, he seemed to always working late now, at least her mum wasn't suspicious.


End file.
